


Making out

by darkmus



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [12]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Challenge Response, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-10 23:15:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/791300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmus/pseuds/darkmus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt for Day 12 of <a href="http://darkmus.tumblr.com/post/30016165615/ericandys-30-day-otp-challenge">ericandy's 30 Day OTP Challenge</a> - Making out</p>
    </blockquote>





	Making out

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt for Day 12 of [ericandy's 30 Day OTP Challenge](http://darkmus.tumblr.com/post/30016165615/ericandys-30-day-otp-challenge) \- Making out

It's the third time they've made out in his office before his secretary finally catches them. (Not that this was the plan.) (Maybe.)

The first time they're at it is an impromptu anomaly (but one they decide they wouldn't mind repeating). 

The second starts as a clandestine adventure that leads them to Seto's private restroom and ends with Joey borrowing a spare set of slacks.

The third time they start to get cocky (pun intended) and don't even bother to lock the door.

"It's fine; I don't have any meetings until three," Seto says breathlessly.

Their bodies fall backward onto the guest sofa, tangled limbs grabbing what they can. The cushions cradle their bodies (which is much preferable to the first time, balanced precariously on Seto's chair and/or desk).

Too busy to notice anything not Seto or Joey, they don't even hear the knocking.

"Mr. Kaiba."

Seto's secretary is standing over them, looking quite cross because she doesn't have time for this nonsense (and, quite frankly, could be spending her time more wisely than watching her boss suck face with his boyfriend). 

Nothing fazes this woman; it's one of the reasons she's still here. 

Seto detaches himself from Joey, who is turning an adorable shade of pink. He sits up.

"Yes?" he asks, as if they had not just been caught doing something indecent (much to Joey's annoyance).

"Mr. Kaiba, the Board has called an emergency meeting. You may not be aware yet, but the Kaiba Corp stock suddenly fell half an hour ago. They're going to discuss PR control."

Seto's eyes narrow as he switches into business mode (again, much to Joey's annoyance). He gets up from the sofa, leaving Joey sprawled across it by himself.

"What room?"

"4-101."

Message delivered, she exits the room.

Seto straightens his suit, runs his fingers through his hair, and takes one last look at his lover, who is (slowly but surely) collecting himself. 

Smirking, he bends down to peck Joey on the forehead. 

"Later," he promises and Joey grins.

"Looking forward to it."


End file.
